Riven's Sauna
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Riven celebrates his graduation from high school in a sauna. He meets a married couple and sparks fly.


**MY THIRD WINX CLUB STORY! I THINK THE SPECIALISTS SHOULD BE USED MORE.**

Riven Novak sat back in the chaise and thought to himself, 'Yeah, this is the life.' June had been a great month for him. He had turned 18 and graduated from high school in the first two weeks. Now, here he was at the beach side pool at his parent's time share. It didn't bother him that they had accompanied him on the trip. For the most part they had a wonderful relationship. He was a good son. An honor student who was active in sports (especially football) and in social and academic activities, Riven was every parent's dream child, made clear at the fact he was valedictorian of his class. He was going to be a freshman at University of Texas at Austin in the fall. Today, they were off doing their own things, leaving Riven to enjoy his day unencumbered.

And that's exactly what he did. His dad had left early in the morning to get in his standard thirty-six holes of golf. Riven shared a quick breakfast with his mother then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to go shopping, honey?"

"Oh, I'm sure, mom. I'm pretty sure you can do enough damage without me there to add to the tab."

His mother smiled as she cupped his face. "Okay, sweetheart. Try and stay out of trouble."

Riven winked. "I'll do my best, Mom. Have fun."

"You too."

Riven grabbed his backpack and was out the door before his mother could add - "Not too much sun!"

Riven knew he wanted to get down to the pool early. He had the ideal spot picked out and did not want to lose it to some family of nine. It sat up on an elevated deck area of the pool and gave him unfettered view of the pool and outdoor bar, and with a slight cock of his head he could see the beach and anything or anyone who might be worthy of a glance.

Less than thirty minutes later the migration began. Families, couples and mixed singles began to make their way down quickly occupying the seating around the lavish pool. His timing was perfect. Just enough time to apply a healthy layer of suntan oil, don his sunglasses and set his iPod to his "Beach Mix".

Smiling to himself he immediately began sizing up his visual targets. Several 'MILFs' were scattered around as well as a couple of 'okay' but bitchy looking 20 somethings. There were also two younger girls with sexy little bodies and those tight little asses that Riven loved, but he told himself that he was a college man now and he needed to graduate his taste in women as well.

His mind was playing out various sexual scenarios with the different women in attendance. Each added a new thickness to his swollen young cock. He wasn't worried about striking a full blown hard on, just enough excitement to give him an elongated dong. And he liked the way that felt.

As the sweat began to accumulate and mix with the oil, his body took on a slick, glossy sheen. Figuring it was time to cool down a little, he stood, savoring the sensation of his heavy cock sliding across and down his thigh under his board shorts, and dove into the pool. The cool water felt incredible as his body temperature dropped back to a normal level. After only a few moments of floating around Riven climbed out by the pool bar and ordered two bottles of water.

As he walked back around the pool to his chair, he felt a confident if not arrogant pride in his physique. At 6'3" and 190lbs, Riven had a large buff, muscular body. Honed in years of sports and pumping iron in the gym, it was not a mutant bodybuilder but it was not a lean swimmer either. It was just right: 19 inch biceps, thick pecs, washboard abs, and a chiseled back, it was enough to be any male model to shame.

He could sense several of the women looking at him as he walked. In his mind they were all checking him out. Even the men were sizing themselves up against him albeit unsuccessfully. As he settled back into his viewing position a smirk crept across his face.

Then it happened. "She" came out. 'Goddamn!' Riven thought to himself. 'Look at the size of those fucking tits.' The woman walked out onto the deck, the click of her heels drawing the attention of all around. Her hips swayed back and forth under a gauzy white sarong and her big tits seemed to slosh from side to side beneath her suit. A white one piece never looked so good. She had a slightly gaudy look about her; long, platinum blonde hair, oversized sunglasses, a diamond ring that looked like a golf ball, and a broad gold necklace and dainty anklet.

Safely hidden behind his sunglasses, Riven locked his eyes on the woman. She reminded him of that big tit model he'd seen on the internet, SaRenna Lee. 'Yeah, what a hot slut!' He hungrily glared at the plunging neckline of her suit. A deep chasm of cleavage accentuated the size of her big melons and he was sure he could see a hint of her nipples pressing through the thin material.

More than a couple times throughout the day Riven found himself almost unconsciously reaching down to adjust his growing young cock. In his mind the woman was just like the whores in the videos he almost obsessively downloaded from the internet. He envisioned her riding his hard cock, bouncing and moaning as her gigantic tits swung wildly, practically beating him to death. Wanting a closer view, Riven made sure to walk past her on his way back to the bar for more waters. A glance down and their eyes met. A subtle, sweet smile appeared on her face causing a suddenly shy Riven to look away quickly.

Two hours later it was over. An older bearded man came up and knelt down beside her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and he helped her gather up her things. Riven stared as she stood and wrapped the sarong around her hips. But this time it was her turn to walk past. Led by her husband, the woman past right in front of Riven. She looked down at the young man and smiled as she mouthed a silent 'bye'.

It was too much for the horny young man. He waited until they were gone and then chugged the remaining water in his last bottle. He looked around the pool area searching for something, anything else that might keep him down there. Finding nothing, he shoved his gear into his backpack, grabbed his towel and headed back upstairs.

Opening the door, he was relieved to find that both of his parents were still out. Going into his suite he stripped off his bathing suit. His cock was rampant. He looked at himself in the mirror, studying his muscular body and proudly eyeing big oversized cock. Twelve thick inches of horny young fuck meat reared up from his crotch, perfectly straight and pointing at the ceiling like an iron rod. Veins ran up and down its angry length. His knob was purple and flared. Flexing, he watched his cock throb, rising and bouncing before he wrapped his fingers around the thick base.

"Mmmm fuck yeah!" he moaned as he slid his fist up and down, reveling in its steely hardness.

He walked to the bathroom. With each step his swollen cock cut through the air like a fleshy fuck sword. Another mirror met his view as he reached under the sink and grabbed a bottle of baby oil. "Thanks, mom" he uttered as he uncapped the bottle and generously poured the slick fluid over his palm. Seconds later he was pumping his meat rhythmically. His fist twisted and turned around his cock savagely with each up and down stroke. His muscles flexed and his heart raced. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back and imagining the hand, the fingers on him belonged to the big titted blonde. On her knees she looked up at his long, swollen prick with awe. Licking her bright red lips as her thick nipples rubbed and slid all over Riven's strong thighs.

Normally loving to edge and prolong his masturbation sessions, Riven was desperate to unleash the cum churning in his big balls. Reaching down with his other hand, he pulled on them roughly. His hands frantically worked together to bring his throbbing cock off. There she was again, her fingers all over him, sliding up and down his rigid shaft, caressing his nuts. She teased him with her eyes, her lips, her hands and those huge fucking tits. "Do it, baby. Cum. Cum all over my big titties, Riven. Shoot that hot spunk all over these huge jugs you dirty boy!"

That was it. Riven felt his balls tighten like never before. His cock surged. He released it quickly, almost nervously as he locked his hands behind his head. Every muscle in his body flexed. Time seemed to stand still as he held his breath. He felt as if his cock was literally about to explode. He could feel it. It was surreal, but from deep in his balls the dam broke and his cum began to rush up his veiny prick. The first stream erupted from his cock violently, shooting over the vanity and hitting the mirror with an audible splat. It was followed in rapid succession by another and another. Each long, stringy rope spraying against the glass. After the forth impossibly strong stream, the velocity began to slowly ebb. But semen was still shooting and pouring from his bloated knob in an amount he had never before seen. Eventually the flow receded and Riven's cock stood straight up, as hard as it had ever been. A final glob of cum oozed from his piss slit and slid down the length of his big prick.

"Holy fuck!" Riven gasped. "Whoo, yeah! Look at all that fucking jizz!" Riven was laughing, almost hysterically between winded gasps. "Man, I fuckin' needed that. Thanks, Lady." He curled his fingers around his hot meat once more, savoring the post cum sensations. He loved his big dick.

After showering and of course cleaning the mirror, vanity and floor of the gallon of cum he had seemingly thrown all over the room, Riven got ready for dinner with his parents.

Dinner was a nice, quiet affair. A perfect filet and lobster tail and his dad even allowed him to indulge in a glass of Cabernet. 'Yes, this is the life.' Riven thought again. His mind kept going back to his to the big titted blonde, to his cock and to the insanely huge load she inspired from him.

Back at the condo, Riven's parents said goodnight and ventured off to bed leaving the him to channel surf. Finding nothing on, Riven stepped out onto the balcony. The pool area was empty but his cock stirred when he looked down at the chair where the blonde had been. Reaching down he rubbed and squeezed it vigorously through his loose jeans.

He didn't really feel like being in the room and knew of the one place he wouldn't have to worry about running into anyone at this hour of night. Back in his room he changed, stripping nude and watching himself in the large mirror. His young cock hung down, semi hard. It looked thick; almost six inches of swollen yet mostly flaccid meat dangled between his smooth, muscular thighs. He liked the way he looked. He knew he had a hot body and from all of his porn experiences, he also knew that his cock was much larger than most. Pulling himself from his self voyeuristic moment, Riven pulled his board shorts up his legs, feeling his cock slide against the nylon excited him. He tied them loosely, grabbed a towel and his iPod and headed out the door.

After a short elevator ride, Riven got off on the 3rd floor and headed down the hall. With no rooms on this floor and only the closed health club and banquet hall, the area was deserted. When he reached the end, Riven set the timer on the outer wall and opened the redwood door to the sauna. Still humid and warm, the small room began to regain its full heat quickly. Steam filled the room as Riven doused the hot rocks with water. He sat down, leaning up against one of the walls and put his iPod on. Closing his eyes, his imagination returned to the buxom blonde. His cock responded immediately, rapidly filling with blood until it stretched down the leg of his shorts, creating a clear outline of his big log. He left it there, enjoying the pressure as it seemed to fight upward, wanting to burst through the fabric of his shorts.

Five or ten minutes had passed. Riven's muscular body was glistening with a sheen of sweat. His cock was still rock hard but now reared up and across his thigh. The outline still visible, it looked like a giant cucumber stretching across the front of his shorts. He continued to play out different scenarios involving the blonde. This was a nice little escape, he thought.

When a sudden breeze entered into the steamy room, Riven opened his eyes. The bearded man from the pool stood there holding the door open as the blonde entered. Then man followed her in and they smiled at Riven, the man nodding his acknowledgement. Riven blinked several times, clearing his eyes and making sure he was seeing what he thought. He was.

Riven pulled his earbuds out of his ears and looked at the couple.

"Hi there" the man started. "Hope we're not bothering you." The couple stood before Riven. He looked up at them both. The man was in pretty good shape, probably in his mid 40s and midly athletic. 'Maybe a construction worker?' Riven thought. He had a muscularity about him (through not on Riven's level) and carried his age well. The blonde was wearing a black one piece that seemed to be the same cut as the white one she wore to the pool. Her tits seemed even larger as they loomed over Riven.

"Oh, uh, no. I was, uh, I was just about to leave anyway." Riven stammered.

"Don't be silly." The blonde seemed to whisper. "Stay. There's more than enough room for the three of us. Please, don't leave on our account." Her voice was low and raspy, smoky.

"Ya'll probably want some privacy, it's okay. Really." Riven started to stand and immediately felt the presence of his excited cock.

"Nah, man. Stay. We like the company." The man held out his hand. "I'm Chuck, and this here is Dawn."

Riven shook hands with the man, and then with Dawn. "Riven."

"Nice to meet you Riven." Dawn said with that flirty smile from the pool.

"Yeah, you too." Riven adjusted his body, cocking one leg up on the bench to give his cock a little more room to breath. It was impossible though. He was every bit as hard has he had been in the bathroom earlier.

"So where you from, Riven?" asked Chuck.

"I'm from Highland Park, Texas." he said.

"Ahh fancy place. What do your parents do?" asked Dawn.

"My mom's a psychologist and my dad's a cardiologist." he said.

"Ahh good solid careers." Chuck said. "So what are you plans for the future?"

"I plan to enroll at UT-Austin in the fall and major in Russian, East European and Eurasian studies. With a minor in Slavic and Eurasian languages." he told him.

"Oh that's sounds fun. Any particular reason?" asked Dawn again.

"Well I'm Czech on my both of my parents side. My dad's great great grandparents came from Prague and my mom's great great grandparents came from Morovia. So I decided it be fun to learn about your heritage and where you come from." he said.

"That is it, That it is. You see I'm Italian and Chuck here is Scottish, German, and English." Dawn said.

"Aaahhh, that's nice." Riven said.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Riven?" asked Dawn.

"No, I don't think so. Haven't found the right one yet." he said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find the one." she said.

"You know, Riven. One of the things I noticed about you was your hair. It stands up straight and spiky. It's also magenta like an anime character." said Chuck.

"Well, lots of people said my hair is cool." he said.

"It is. It is. I'm just saying it's interesting." Chuck said again.

Chuck had laid a towel out for Dawn and then himself as they sat across from Riven.

"Damn!" Chuck exclaimed. "Forgot our little night cap. Be right back, baby."

Riven watched the man exit and immediately looked back at Dawn. That warm smile again. Riven's cock throbbed, almost painfully. The two made small talk for a couple of minutes exchanging quick intros and life histories. Riven told her about graduating and being here with his parents before heading to college. When Riven told her his University of choice, Dawn grinned. "Honey, the campus is only about 20 minutes from our front door. Small world, huh?"

"Wow, yeah. That's cool." Riven was trying not to gawk, but 'there was nothing small about those big juicy tits.'

A layer of perspiration had begun to form on Dawn. Riven watched as a bead of sweat ran down her neck and ventured into the canyon between her oversized tits. She let her fingers glide over her neck and down slightly to the tops of her breasts as she wiped at the film.

Chuck returned a few moments later with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. "Couldn't leave our new friend out." He offered as he took his seat by his wife. Uncorking the bottle he poured a glass for Dawn, then Riven and finally himself.

After a small sip, Dawn held the cool glass to her cheek, and then easing it down to her neck and the tops of her breasts. Riven's eyes watched her every move. Chuck watched Riven and smiled knowingly. Moving the glass to her other breast, Dawn spilled a little champagne. The fluid dripped into the gap between her big tits as she giggled. They seemed to quiver as she moved.

Chuck reached around his wife with one hand and cupped her huge tit as he leaned down and licked the top of her breasts. He looked up at Riven and winked, "Can't let it go to waste, now can we." Dawn playfully slapped his thigh.

"Honey, please."

"Oh, come on, baby. I'm sure Riven here don't mind a husband enjoying his wife's big tits. Do you, Riven?" Then cupping both of her monstrous tits and shaking them in his hands. "I mean just look at these big fuckers. Nice ain't they?"

Riven nodded, staring hungrily at Dawn's sweaty melons. "God yeah, I mean, yeah, they're real nice." Her were nipples now visibly pressing through the fabric of her suit.

"Come here. Come on. Get yourself a good feel of these big jugs. Dawn loves the attention, don't you baby." Chuck's hands continue to squeeze and maul the woman's meaty breasts roughly.

"Stop it baby, you're embarrassing him."

"Shit, he don't mind. And you damn well know you don't mind, do ya honey?" Chuck's fingers found her nipples and pulled on them roughly through her bathing suit.

"Mmmmm, Chuck, honey..."

Chuck smiled triumphantly at Riven. "See what I mean. She fucking loves it." He continued to pull and twist on her big nipples as she squirmed.

Riven looked on in awe. Dawn's eyes were glassy as she looked at Riven, biting her lip and stifling a moan she nodded. Riven stood, almost in a daze and took two small steps towards the couple. His cock strained urgently against the fabric of his shorts.

Chuck removed his hands, making way for Riven. "Fuck yeah. That's the spirit. Do it boy, feel her big tits up."

Dawn looked up at Riven, whimpering and nodding, encouraging the young man. Her nipples seemed abnormally large as they pressed through the thin material. "Do it" she hissed softly. "I don't mind. Squeeze my big titties, honey."

Riven reached down with both hands, reaching underneath, cupping them. He hefted their weight. His young hands kneaded the fleshy meat as Dawn licked her lips, moaning. Riven looked back to Chuck who was watching eagerly.

"Nice, huh. I told you. Horny bitch fucking loves those big jugs played with, don't ya, baby"

"Yesssssssss"

Chuck stood and moved behind Riven, reaching around the young man he covered Riven's hands with his own. "Don't be shy, man. You ain't gonna offend us." Using Riven's hands, he pushed Dawn's suit down and around the giant globes. Dawn moaned as her big tits popped free. "Mmmmmm, honey..." Chuck continued his encouragement. His pornographic dialogue was driving Riven on. "Do whatever you want. Maul 'em. Pull on her fucking nipples. Tease her. Make the slut moan like a bitch in heat."

Riven enthusiastically obeyed the older man. He began to roughly paw at Dawn's huge melons. His fingers trapping her swollen nipples, he pulled on them, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. "Fuck this is so fucking hot. I can't believe this. God your tits are so goddamn big."

Chuck took a big swig of champagne straight from the bottle as he sat back next to Dawn. He seemed to enjoyed the show as much as the two participants. Another long slug from the bottle. "Hell, looks like that aint the only big damn thing in here." His fingers reached out and he slid his index finger down the obscenely obvious outline of Riven's supercharged cock.

Riven gasped, the sensation was almost too much. "Oh fuck!" His cock throbbed wildly as he continued his assault on the married woman's huge tits.

Chuck fueled by Riven's moan, slid his whole hand up and down the big bulge. "Jesus Christ, son, what have you got a fucking cucumber shoved in here?"

Riven groaned as the older man continued to manipulate his throbbing prick. "Goddamn this is crazy. Fuck my cock is soooo hard!"

"Hell man, I feel it. I fuckin' feel it." Chuck stood and moved back behind Riven. "But I think we ought to let Dawn see this big young horse cock of yours, don't you?" With one hand he reached up between Riven's thighs and began to cup and fondle his tight balls. Riven groaned. Chuck continued. "Mmmm Goddamn. Big fucking balls too. I bet you come like a fucking fire hose, don't ya?" The man's other hand gently pulled on the string binding the shorts together. It was a ceremonious action. As the string loosened, the pressure exerted by Riven's big prick pushed outward forcing the shorts open. Chuck reached in, wrapping his fingers around the huge young cock and sliding his fist to the base as he let Riven's shorts fall down his smooth legs around his ankles. Dawn's eyes went wide when she saw the mammoth young cock rearing up out of her husband's fist. "Jesus Christ Riven. Fuck this is one big damn cock." His fist slowly slid up and down Riven's horny prick. "You're momma know what a hot fuck hammer you got here?" Dawn and Riven both moaned at the filthy comment. And for the first time ever, Riven's mind flashed with an obscene vision of his mom gasping in awe at the huge cock as it reared up powerfully from his crotch. "One glimpse of her Texas stud's monster here, and I bet she'd be on her knees slobbering on it like a goddamn whore." Riven's cock seemed to grow impossibly bigger, stretching even further out of the man's burly fist. "Look at it, baby. Look at this hot, young cock!" Dawn's eyes had never left the sight. She wasn't even sure she had blinked since her husband first hauled the young stud's gorgeous dick out. Though built and muscular, Riven was so smooth and extremely handsome the big dick seemed unnatural.

"God, baby. So, big, so fuckin' big ..." Dawn murmured as she watched her husband's hand glide over the Texas boy's giant fuck pole.

"Well you know what they say, hon: Everything's bigger in Texas." said Chuck.

Riven was pumping his hips slightly, fucking his iron club through Chuck's grip. Chuck reached back between the smooth thighs and rolled Riven's big, smooth sac in his hands. "Yeah, look at her Riven. Look at the way she's eying this big ole horse cock. I think she wants it." Releasing the his balls, Chuck reached behind Dawn's head and pulled her forward as he began to rub the young meat all over her face. "Don't ya, baby." Dawn could only manage a whimper.

Riven's knob was drooling precum, streaking Dawn's face. Dawn moaned. Her tongue lashed out trying to lick at his elusive cock. Chuck laughed at the obscenity of it. He slapped the his rigid log across her face. "Horny bitch!"

"Ever seen a hotter bitch than my Dawn here? Look at her moaning for a taste of this hot young prick." He slapped the dick over her face again and again. "Such a hot little cock sucker." He was abusing his wife with the Riven's throbbing cock. "Want her to suck this big cock? Tell her. Tell the slut to choke on your fat meat, Riven."

Riven groaned, his fingers abusing Dawn's thick nipples. "God yes! Suck it! Suck my big cock!"

Chuck released his grip on them both and sat beside Dawn. He violently jerked her suit down off of her shoulders trapping her hands at her waist. "Yeah that's it. Get nasty with her, Riven. Feed her that big pole. Choke her on it. She's a whore for a big cock, aint ya, baby?"

Dawn was mumbling and whimpering, her tongue flicking out, reaching for the young man's huge fuck pole. "God yes! Please, give it to me, honey. Let me suck on that gorgeous cock! Please, I love it baby." She leaned her face in, letting Riven's rearing cock sway across her nose, sliding over her cheeks.

Riven reveled in the sight and powerful feeling. His cock looked gigantic. It swung slowly, from side to side as Dawn turned her head back and forth. Grabbing her head he took a step forward and cocked one foot up on the bench beside her. His smooth sac was hovering over her nose. Dawn's tongue snaked out, broadly licking up and down and all over his tight balls. Riven was groaning, growling as he wrapped his fist around his pounding prick. He began sliding the oversized knob all across the woman's face lustfully enjoying her wanton display.

She extended her tongue out. A long strand of spit drooled off of the tip. Riven began tapping, lightly first, then forcefully beating his mighty cock down against the woman's tongue.

Chuck leaned back into the corner and urgently ripped his own shorts down exposing a thick and veiny seven inch rod. The man's mushroom head was enormous. While not as long and impressive as Riven's, his cock was very thick, jutting out from his hairy crotch at a solid forty-five degree angle. His big nuts swung down between his manly thighs like a set of bull balls. He wrapped his fist around the base and began furiously pumping up and down the shaft. "You hot fucking slut." He hissed at Dawn. "Suck it, baby. Suck that big cock!"

Dawn was lost in a sexual fog. Between her husband's filthy encouragement and the huge young cock throbbing all over her face, she was panting and moaning like a whore. Her nipples were thick and swollen, long and distended with her shameless excitement.

Riven ceased beating the horny woman momentarily as he laid his big balls back over her face. His hand slid around it as he worked his aching hardon. Dawn hungrily attacked his sac. "Fuck, yeah, do it. Lick 'em, suck my balls, lady. Goddamn this is so fucking hot!" It was too. It was like the hottest porno Riven could have possibly dreamed up.

Dawn's tongue was slathering spit all over the young man's big, smooth sac. She pulled her hands and arms free of her suit and reached out. One of her dainty hands curled around the broad trunk of Riven's veiny pipe. The other delicately grasped his balls, churning and caressing them in her fingers as she looked up the length of the long wand stretching over her face. Her eyes flashed in disbelief and wonderment. "Jesus, baby. God you have such a big, beautiful cock." Her stroking hand slid to a slow adoring pump. "So thick and long, and so... Mmmmm, soooo very hard." She pulled the upward reaching rod down, pointing it at her face. Her tongue slithered out, curling around the ridge of Riven's big knob. It danced up and down his broad piss slit, dipping into the river of precum that oozed out. Mixed with her copious saliva, it created an obscene mess. Streams of spit fell from her tongue, sliding down the Texan's shaft, covering his balls and dripping onto her gorgeous tits.

Chuck was leaning into the corner watching his wife and the hung lad. His fist flew up and down his excited prick wildly. Reaching out he began to twist and tease Dawn's closest nipple, further turning on the cock hungry woman.

Riven had never been more turned on. He felt that he could come at any minute but miraculously was able to hold off, time and time again. His cock was bigger and harder than it had ever been. He looked down at the gorgeous woman as she seemed to worship every inch of him. Moans and grunts were the only sounds he made.

Dawn held the big prick still, studying it. It was slick and glistening. As hard as any cock she'd ever seen. Rolling her tongue around her red lips the puckered and then spit. Her saliva landed perfectly on the fat knob. She scooted her body up on the bench and rubbed Riven's meat all over one of her big, messy tits. She drug it all over, slapping it against her jiggling flesh. Each collision made a hot, smacking sound. She repeated the action with her other tit and then spit on Riven's throbbing cock again. Saliva drooled from the rod in her fist and landed on her tits. Releasing the mighty weapon she cupped her round jugs and pressed them together creating the perfect target for the Riven's big spear.

Riven wasted no time. He slid his hips forward driving his iron spike up the valley between the hot MILFs huge, sweaty tits. Dawn pinched her nipples, twisting them, torturing them. She was moaning uncontrollably, encouraging her new, young lover. After every few strokes she would flick her tongue out, swiping at the plunging cap, then spit down between her tits. Fuck this was the hottest, nastiest thing Riven had ever seen.

"Suck it, baby. Suck that big fucking horse cock, you sexy bitch." Chuck growled at her through clenched teeth. "DO IT! Let me see you suck that guy's giant prick!" His hand pounded his rampant cock.

Looking up at Riven she whispered hotly. "Yesssss. Let me suck your gorgeous cock, Riven." She leaned back. Her tongue rolled around her lips before they parted, forming a red, wet "O" and she slid her mouth around the his huge knob. "Mmmmmmm." She moaned as she worked the fat bulb around in her mouth, teasing the exaggerated ridge with her lips. Then with a deliberate sneer, she looked up at Riven. Her red lips opened and he watched her perfect, white teeth bite onto his huge spongy knob. She released it, circling her lips with her tongue, then again chewing on the Texan's bloated helmet. Without warning, she wrapped a hand around Riven. She grabbed his firm ass, pulling him to her. His cock sank deeper into her mouth. He began to pump his hips at her, slowly sliding his thick shaft in and out.

Riven marveled at how hot she looked. Her deep red lips stretched over him, struggling to accommodate his girth. Each stroke seemed to embed his cock deeper and deeper into the woman's fiery mouth. He was banging at the back of her mouth. Watching each time he pulled his cock almost all the way out, watching her tongue slither on the knob then opening her lips wider to accept his next assault.

This continued for several minutes. Spit was flowing from Dawn's lips. Her tits were a mess, a sinful mixture of sweat and spit. Putting her hands on Riven's thighs, she pushed back slightly. His cock slid from her mouth with a depraved "pop".

"Mmmm, god you have a big cock, Riven. I love sucking your hot young prick, baby." Her tongue flicked at his giant helmet, teasing him. "I want it all, lover. I want to swallow your hot young cock like a good little whore."

Riven's cock bounced, throbbing uncontrollably. A thick strand of precum swung from the crown onto Dawn's face. She moaned. "Yessssssss." Taking Riven's hands in her own, she guided them to her head. "Grab my head, baby. Fuck my pretty face." She felt Riven's fingers curling into her hair powerfully. "Do it, Riven!" She commanded him. "Force this big dick on me. Make me choke on your giant cock in front of my husband."

Chuck was beside himself with lust.

Her filthy words were too much. Groaning, Riven surged forward, thrusting his oversized dick into the woman's mouth. He held her head tightly, powerfully ramming his cock in and out of her mouth. After several brutal thrusts, Riven pulled out, leaving Dawn gasping for air. His cock was a slick, spit coated mess. His hands still held her head in place. Her eyes looked up at him submissively. Another gasp for air, and the big cock again found its way into her mouth. Riven continued, slamming his cock at her over and over. He could feel the back of her throat, her last resistance. Jerking his cock from her again, he felt so strong, so powerful as she moaned, spit falling from her lips in an obscene waterfall.

Chuck could barely take it. His cock was about to burst. He got up and went to the other side of Riven. Stroking his thick meat over his wife's face as Riven pulled her head back onto his pounding prick.

Savagely Riven thrust. He had done it. His cock broke through the barrier. Dawn's eyes went wide in shock. Her nostrils flared. Riven pulled her face to his body, crushing her face against his chiseled abs. He held her there, savoring the feel of this sexy married slut's hot mouth ingesting his giant prick. Dawn was shaking her head. Struggling, pushing back against the his thighs. Riven relented. His cock slid from her abused throat and mouth. It stood straight up, bristling with manly fuck power.

Dawn's chest was heaving. Her big tits rose and fell with every labored breath. She was a mess. Her eyes had begun to water. Her tears mixing with her mascara rolled down her face.

"More!" She hoarsely whispered.

Riven did not hesitate. He pulled the woman's head violently to his cock, ramming it into her throat on the first thrust. Over and over he punished her mouth. His cock was like a battering ram as he worked every hugely thick inch into her.

"Fuck yeah you big titted slut. Choke on my fucking cock!" Riven continued his assault on her, sawing his meat in and out. Dawn's resistance, and her struggling subsided. She was getting used to the Riven's mammoth rod. Now as he would shove it into her throat, keeping her trapped momentarily against him, she would slither her hot tongue out, caressing his bloated nuts. Riven was in heaven. He could not believe the stamina he was exhibiting, and neither could the couple. So young, but he worked his big prick in and out of Dawn's mouth like a master cocksmith.

Caught up in the moment, Chuck's fist twisted all over his engorged cock. Reaching out, he slapped Riven's tight buff ass. The unexpected sting excited the young stud. He felt like a stallion whipped and urged on. His body rocked back and forth as Dawn submissively accepted his pounding.

Chuck slapped his ass again. "Yeah, that's it, son use that whore. She fucking loves it. Look at her! She's fuckin' begging for it. Rape her hot mouth with that big club! Gag my slutty wife, on that huge log."

Riven was like a machine. His cock was flying in and out of the poor woman's throat, abusing her. And he loved it.

Chuck was going nuts. He began whipping Riven's ass over and over, yelling encouragement to their young stud. Riven responded, thrusting harder and harder. Chuck's fist beat at his own cock, the head was enormous, flared and puffy. Groaning, his head fell back, as rope after hot rope began to erupt. It was the hottest, sickest thing Riven had ever seen. Chuck's cum was landing all over his wife's face, all over her big bouncing tits and all over his own young cock. As hot as he and the room were, he could feel the fiery ooze landing on his big prick.

Dawn was convulsing, unable to move from Riven's strong grasp and assaulting cock. Riven looked down at her. He felt like a God. His huge cock was battering this woman's face and throat as he husband looked on and got off on it. And they both fucking loved it.

It was too much. The depravity of it caught up with him. Riven pushed Dawn back, jerking his mammoth cock from her face in a slimy mess. His cock felt like iron, hot flesh covered iron. Dawn reached up urgently wrapping both of her tiny fists around the stud's horse sized cock. She began pumping them up and down, furiously beating the hot young pole. She could feel the giant cock surge in her hands. She watched in awe as the tip flared. Her tongue wagged out lewdly awaiting her reward.

The first shot arced up over her head leaving a trail of hot white goo streaked up her face and through her hair. A second volley mirrored its predecessor and then a third. Dawn was delirious. "God yes, do it, baby. Do it. Cum all over me you big young stud!" Her fist continued whipping up and down the big stalk, milking more and more scalding hot jizz from his bloated balls. A fourth and a fifth rope exploded from the young man's canon cock. Cum was flying everywhere. It was a one man bukkake. Chuck was rubbing and sliding his still thick prick all over the woman's face. Smearing his own cum as Riven's cock continued to throw out ropes of hot semen.

Dawn began to beat herself with the young cock. Cum was splashing from the engorged knob, splattering all over her already destroyed face. "Goddammit baby, fuck you've got a big bull cock. Jesus, look at all this fucking cum. Mmmmm." Her tongue slid out, licking around her swollen lips, pulling strands of Riven's seed into her moaning mouth. "My God, you are one hot young stud, baby."

She was purring now, content. Her fingers lovingly slid up and down the throbbing, greasy length of Riven's cock. It was as hard as ever and pointing straight up. Chuck gave Riven's ass one more swat and playfully added "Yeah, baby. Quite a stud, indeed." And then to Riven. "Told you she was a hot little slut." He winked.

Riven looked down at Dawn. She winked as her tongue slid over his big prick lovingly. "Mmmmm, thank you, baby!"

Riven stood there in awe. 'Oh yeah, he thought. This is definitely the fuckin' life'.

 **THE END!**


End file.
